


Out of Lars' Head

by CaptainJZH (orphan_account)



Category: Out of Jimmy's Head, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Or: Theme song lyrics for a hypothetical Lars-centered TV show, using the theme for a Cartoon Network show you probably would like to forget.





	Out of Lars' Head

_Let's see if you can tell what's wrong with this picture?_

 

_That kid who’s annoying has resurrection power._

 

_My crush could help but she's on another planet._

 

_My childhood friend is a conspiracy nut. Bam!_

 

_I blew up and was dead, now I got a world inside of my head._

 

_Only Steven can go inside so I’m stuck here._

 

_I'll try to find another way off of Homeworld._

 

_Too bad, if I can make some new friends and not go off the deep end…_

 

_It’s coming outta my head!_


End file.
